Fighting with magic
by Miss Strong
Summary: Sydney has accepted her magic. Rose is a trained guardian. They get abducted by strigori. When they try to escape Sydney reveals her magic. What will be the consequences of that? Sydney and Adrian never met, but they will later and fall in love. So don't worry about that. It takes place after the VampireAcademyseries and the bloodlinesserie never happend. It's a bad summary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_It takes place after the Vampire Academy series and before the and the bloodlines series doesn't excist in my story. So Sydney never went to Palm Springs and she never met Adrian. But they will later in the story and they will fall in love._

_This story is about Rose and Sydney. They get kidnapped. Rose is a fully trained guardian and Sydney is an alchemist. Sydney also knows that she is a witch. She has it accepted and is very powerful._

* * *

><p>Sydney POV<p>

I'm waiting on a bench in front of a preschool. I'm going to pick up my little niece after school, because we're going to the zoo. My little niece is called Annabelle and she is very adorable. She has blond curls and blue eyes. She looks defiantly like Carly, her mother and my big sister. The only thing she got from her father are the curls in her hair. The father is Tom Lewis. He works as a mechanic in a car garage. He is very nice. I've met him a few times over dinner and we bonded about cars.

The school bell rings and I stand up to look for Annabelle. She is only 3 years old. I see her standing with the teacher and she runs towards me as she sees me.

'Annabelle!' I say while she runs in to my arms. I spin her around and she giggles.

'You ready to go to the zoo?' I ask.

'Yes, we go?' She asks.

'Come on, let's go to my car.' I say and I let her walk next to me while she holds my hand. I walk to my car and get her in the seat. I walk over to the other side and I start the car. My phone is ringing so I put in my earpiece and pick up the call. That way I can drive and call at the same time without getting in trouble with the police.

'Sydney Sage.' I say.

'Hi Sydney it's Rose.' She says in a serious tone.

'What's wrong?' I ask. I hope it's not too bad.

'I need your help. Could you possibly meet me at the old city hall? It's really important.' She asks and sounds desperately.

'I wanted to go away to the zoo with my niece. Look I'll arrange something. I'll meet you there in an hour.' I say with reluctance.

I hang up and take out my earpiece. I turn around and go to Carly's house.

'Annabelle, I'm sorry sweetie but I have to go to work. So we can't go to the zoo. I'm bringing you to your mommy, but I promise we'll go another time.' I say to her. Annabelle gives me a sad look.

'So we go another time?' She asks looking happier at going to zoo another time.

'Yes we will.' I say.

'Okay. So now we go to mommy. She has cookies?' She asks looking hopeful.

I laugh and say, 'Yes she has.'

Rose POV

I was sleeping till my phone rings and it wakes me up. I open my eyes slowly and I pick up my phone.

'What!' I say. Who dares to wake me up in te middle of the night, no day. Never mind.

'Rose I have to see you a.s.a.p. can you meet me by the city hall in an hour?' Says Sydney desperately.

It wakes me up in one time. Sydney would never call someone sounding like that. She is always calm.

'I'll be there. See you soon.' I say and I hang up.

I get out of bed and put some clothes on. I pull my hair up and grab my cell phone.

'Roza what are you doing?' Dimitri asks while he hugs me from behind.

I turn around and give him a kiss on the mouth. I pull his arms away and put my phone and wallet in my pockets.

'Sydney called. I gonna meet up with her. She sounded stressed so I better get going.' I say.

'I love you my Roza.' Dimitri says.

'I love you comrade.' I say and give him one last peck on his cheek.

Sydney POV

I hear some wind blowing and I'm thrown against a wall. It's a trap.

'How nice of you to come Sydney.' Says a strigori while she is imitating Rose's voice.

Then I black out.

Rose POV

I pull up in my car and I see Sydney her car standing outside. Why the hell would see want to meet up here? I get out of the car and lock it. Then I walk inside. It's really dark and I can only see because I'm a damphir. How did Sydney walk here? Wait I don't see any light. It would be the perfect strigori hideout. Shit I just walked into a trap. I turn around and I want to runaway towards the sunlight. I didn't bring a silver stake because it's day. Someone grabs my throat en I can't breathe.

'Nice to see you sweetie.' A strigori says with Sydney's voice.

The I pass out because of the lack of air.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize for any mistakes I've made. I'm originally not from any country that has English as first language. I'd love a review. And if you have constructive criticism, it would be very welcome. I want to make this story as good as possible.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again this is my chapter 2. Adrian will probably come next chapter. Please review about how you think my story is._

Chapter 2

Rose POV

I wake up chained to a wall. Here it's a bit lighter and I can clearly see the room. Sydney is here also. She lays still. Is she dead?! I listen to noises in the room and I hear her breathing. I don't see any damages to her body. The room is empty if you don't count me and Sydney. What would the strigori want with us? A royal guardian could be a good target to get the moroi and since I'm best friends with Lissa it makes sense, but why Sydney? She is an alchemist, but not one a high one. She is human so an easy target, but why make up a trap.

Sydney groans and opens her eyes. She sits up and mumbles something I can't hear.

'Sydney, are you hurt somewhere?' I ask.

She looks at me and then quickly scans the room. 'No, I'm just a bit sore when a strigori choked me.'

'Are you hurt?'

'No, but since when can strigori imitate someone's voice. Where have they heard us talk?

'I don't know.'

I look at the chains and pull at them. They don't budge at all. I look again around the room for something helpful, but there is nothing. There are no windows and only one window.

'Do you have a plan?' I ask. There is no way we'll get out. There is only a small chance if the strigori come in and would get the chains off. But why would they do that.

'Maybe but it has a high chance of failing.' She whispers.

It really amazes me she has a plan. I mean how could we ever get away?

'What is it?' I ask keeping my voice down.

'We need to...' Sydney says but she is cut off by the door thrown open.

Two strigori are standing there while a sick smile. The male has black hair and the woman is a blonde.

'We would love to hear your plan sweetie. But we'd know it would fail. So don't bother, struggling will make everything worse. Still we need a little talk with you.' The man says while the woman unlocks Sydney chain a pulls her to the door.

Sydney POV

I'm being dragged to another room. They throw me in a chair and bind me to it. In this room are also no windows and stands the leader from the strigori I think.

'Sydney Katherine Sage, it's a pleasure to see you.' The leader says. It's a woman with red hair and she giggles.

'Oh, I haven't introduced myself. How rude of me. I apologize for that. My name is Emma Felicia. It seems you and that other damphir killed my mate. That means you'll pay.' First was her tone too sweet and it has turned into anger. She's mentally ill.

'Only you don't have a mate, how pathetic. I can see why.' She sneered and hits my face. I groan and my head is painful. The bad thing is that I know she is holding in, a lot. So I brace myself for what will come next.

'However you have a value. You're an alchemist and must have some knowledge. I'll enjoy beating it out of you. And your blood smells wonderful.' She smells my neck and smirks. I can't hide my shiver. I know I must act brave but I don't know if I can. Then the beating begins.

'Where are the archives?' She asks. In the archives are all our records on paper. I've been there once. I keep my mouth shut and stare at the ground. I can't stand the blood red eyes. I feel a hit to my left thigh and I hear the bone cracking. I scream out in pain. The pain just burns so much.

'Where are they?' She asks again. I say nothing and I feel the pain in my other thigh. The pains increases and I guess both my bones are broken. I almost can't see anything. Emma pulls my head up so I look into her eyes. I guess it's now or never. I can freeze time, but I can control what can move and not. Emma's starting to say something and I freeze the time, but I let myself and Rose out of it.

I scream. 'Rose! Hold on! I'm going to get us out trust me!'

'Sydney, how could you ever do that?' She screams back and sounds panicked.

'Just trust me but I can only get one of us out.' I say that means one of us has to stay in this hell hole.

'You get yourself out and alert the royals they'll come and get me. I can hold it out longer than you.' Rose says.

'Are you sure?' I asked broken. I want to leave but I can't leave her, while tears well up in my eyes.

'Go Sydney, I know you'll warn the others and they can come and rescue me. So leave and maybe we can go to that new movie later.' Rose says trying to make a joke while I'm in tears.

'Ok, bye I will come back for you!' I say. I hear her whisper a goodbye. I concentrate to teleport to the royal court. I let the freeze spell go and I smack on the ground outside the royal palace. I groan and I look around. The spells tired me out and blink a few times to get a sharp view around me. I made it. I see 4 guardians around me and one yells at me. 'STAY DOWN!'

I flinch at the hard voice and I roll my eyes. I couldn't stand up even if I wanted to.

'STATE WHO YOU ARE AND YOUR BUSSINESS HERE!' The same one yells while another forces me to lie on my stomach and binds my hand with handcuffs.

'Sydney Katherine Sage and I've come here to speak with Queen Vasilisa and guardian Belikov.' I say with a calm voice. Hopefully the guardian will stop speaking so loud.

'WHY DO YOU WANT TO SPEAK TO THEM AND STAND UP' I'm being pulled up and I scream hard when the guardian lets me stand on my legs. They are both broken so they can't have any weight on it without me having so much pain I would fall unconscious.

'STAND UP NOW '

'I would love to stand up but my legs are hurt and I am because of guardian Hathaway. So would you please take of the cuffs and get me guardian Belikov or Queen Vasilisa.' I say in a professional voice and a little bit commanding.

I see now that there is a small crowd formed looking at what is happening. I see Dimitri heading my way and I take a deep breath. The news I'd bring would break him. He observes the situation quick and gives me a nod as hello.

'Get those cuffs of her.' He says looking stern.

'BUT'

'She isn't in a condition to fight and besides that she is an alchemist.' He says again.

A guardian gets my cuffs of and I give them a glare. I've had a long day and a little sleep.

'Go back to your posts now.' Dimitri says. They leave like the rest of the crowd.

'Sydney, how did you get those torture wounds and where is my Roza?' Dimitri whispers in my ear while he picks me up and walks towards the palace.

'Where are we going?' I ask.

'The infirmary and don't avoid my question.' He says.

'I need to speak with the queen to so that's where'll be going. I'm fine I just need something with a lot of sugar in it.' I say.

'Sydney you are not fine at all.'

'Rose will be worse.'

'I'll text the queen to meet us at the infirmary.'

'He grabs with one hand his phone and sends a quick text while carrying me to the infirmary.'


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everybody chapter 3 up! Please review and letme know what you like about the story._

Chapter 3

Sydney POV

I'm at the infirmary and Dimitri lays me down on a bed. 'Thanks,' I say.

A nurse comes to my bed and check my whole by poke it. It's very painful. 'Hello, I am nurse Reyna. Bothe your legs are broken, you have big bruises on your head and your body is exhausted. We'll heal your legs and then you have to stay in bed for a week long to rest.'

'Thank you very much but could you get some orange juice or something similar?' I ask. If I have the sugar I could heal my own injuries and I wouldn't have stayed in bed for a week.

'Of course I'll be right back.' Nurse Reyna says and walks away.

'Sydney, why do you need the sugar?' Dimitri asks me curious.

'Dimitri, why did I have to come?' I hear someone saying. A lady who I presume is the queen walks in. She has blond hair with green eyes and she is around my age. With here are two male moroi and 3 guardians. There are probably more guardians outside.

'Sydney said something happened with Rose.' Dimitri says with a stoic face but it slips a little bit.

'Alchemist Sydney Sage correct?' The queen asks and I nod.

'Rose and I got a phone call from each other. Well that's what we thought. I heard Rose asking me to meet her at the old town hall and Rose got the same message from me. I went to the town hall and...' I say but I'm cut off by one of the moroi men. I believe it is Lord Adrian Ivashkov.

'Why would you go to the old town hall, I mean it even sounds like an abandoned place which makes a good strigori hiding place.'

'The sun was out and Rose can be a bit weird.' I answer. That makes the other moroi man chuckle.

'But when I came there I was knocked out. It was indeed a strigori hiding place and one of them can imitate voices. That's how they made the calls. When I woke up Rose and I were chained to a wall in a room with nothing else. Then one of them came in and took me to their leader. Her name was Emma Felicia. She abducted us because Rose killed her mate. She intends to do the same to Rose. Then she wanted information about the alchemist archives. And she tortured me for it. I didn't say anything and later.' I stop my sentence and take a deep breath.

'One of us could slip away but only one. She said I could go because she wasn't hurt yet and she would make it longer than me.' I stop talking and nurse Reyna comes in with a glass of orange juice. I take the glass and I drink it slowly. I feel the energy and I stop it before my magic would heal me automatic. Lord Ivashkov frowns. Why would he frown? He is a spirit user! He could see the magic in my aura. Fuck I hid it so good.

'Adrian look if you can dream walk her. Dimitri, get a rescue group together.' The queen says and Dimitri walks out of the room fast and Adrian lies on the bed next to me. Then she turns to me.

'Sydney, I'm really sorry for what happened to you. And I thank you for contacting me a fast as possible. Is there anything I could do for you?'

I think about it quick and I say, 'I need to make some phone calls.'

She nods and pulls out her own cell phone and gives it to me.

'You can use mine. I've got another one for business anyway.'

'Thank you.'

She smiles at me and leaves the room. Now I'm only in the room with Adrian in the bed besides me. He is really handsome. Wait what! You are not attracted by vampires and especially not royals. Stop thinking about him and go make a phone call to Carly. And heal your leggs while calling concentrate on that.

Rose POV

I open my eyes and I see that I'm in a spirit dream. That's great! That would mean Sydney made it. Or they noticed I'm gone. I hope both. I look around and I see I'm sitting on a bench in a park.

'Little damphir, good to see you're okay.' Adrian says and sits next to me on the bench.

'Adrian, is Sydney with you guys?' I ask hopeful.

'Yes, she is in the bed next to me.' He says keeping a calm face.

'Not in your bed?' I tease.

He gets a small blush and looks away. 'Are you injured anywhere? And have you been moved?'

'I haven't been moved and I only have a bruise on my head but nothing serious. They said they had to wait before they could start.' I shudder at my last sentence. I'm not looking forward to that.

'Do you know where they are waiting for?'

'They haven't said anything except that.'

Adrian nods and he looks like he's hiding something.

'What are you not telling me?'

'They are planning on...' He says but I get woken up with a shock.

I look around and I see that there is one strigori standing there smiling evil. Then I see everything go black.

Adrian POV

I open my eyes and I have the feeling I need a smoke or drink. I sit up and look at the alchemist. She is sleeping. She is very pretty with her blond hair and the tattoo makes it look like gold. Maybe I just need to paint her. Wait! What, you don't go for the sweet looking girls. You don't want to mess her up too. And why would she be interested in me? She is human and I'm a vampire, the alchemist believes we are evil monster. She groans quietly and sits up. She is half sleepy and looks at me. That wakes her up and she swings her legs off the bed.

'Hello, did you manage to reach Rose?' She asks.

'Yes, she's still in the same place and only has a bruise on her head and luckily no other injuries.' I respond and I see her eyes look also gold. I study her aura it is yellow which indicates she is smart and it has little purple spots for passion and spirituality.

'Shouldn't we be going to the others? To inform what happened.' She asks.

That snaps me out of it and I nod. 'Yes, wouldn't want to worry the alchemist with increasing her stay at with the vampires A.K.A. evil monsters.'

She only rolls her eyes and stands up. Weren't her legs hurt? How can she look fine?

'My name is Adrian Ivashkov but you can always call me a hot evil monster.' I say to her and smirk.

_Thank you for reading my story and till next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sydney POV

'My name is Adrian Ivashkov but you can always call me a hot evil monster.' He says to me with a smirk.

'My name is Sydney Sage and why would I call you that?' I say while rolling my eyes. The alchemist teaches you that they are evil monsters and he is very handsome but too cocky.

'I'll stick with Adrian since your nickname doesn't make any sense.'

'I'm shocked Sage, you don't think I'm an evil monster?' He says joking.

'I was talking about the other part.'

'Of course you're right. Hot doesn't seem to get it all.' He says while I roll my eyes. Just like I thought, he is too cocky.

'Perhaps we could go to the others while you think about a word that suits you?' I say a bit grumpy. Carly didn't pick up the phone so I left a message on her voicemail. But still I'm worried and that makes me grumpy. I also called James, because he owes me a favour and has also magic. I asked him to watch the old town hall and report back to me.

'Well, follow me then.' Adrian says and we walk out of the infirmary.

People look weird at us walking together. I guess they don't know what an alchemist is. God they probably assume I'm a feeder. Some are even glaring at me. After awhile we come into a room with a big table with empty seats for every royal family. On the table lies some paper and pencils. Now only the Queen, Lord Ozera, Dimitri and some other guardians are here.

'Adrian, did you reach her?' The Queen asks looking hopeful.

'Yes, Rose is fine they didn't hurt her. She is still in the same place. But she woke up abruptly. So that's all I know.' He says and the Queen nods.

'Sydney did you make your phone call?' The Queen asks me then friendly.

'Yes, thank you for borrowing it to me. I called a friend who would know more and he would call me back.' I said and I lay the phone on the table.

'Alright so we need to write down everything we know.' The Queen says trying to stay calm.

The phone rings and I see the caller is blocked. I pick up, put it on speaker and lay it back on the table. I wait for the caller to speak up.

'What is the nickname for the girl I kicked when I was 9?' I hear James saying.

'Wolfie and why are we playing this game again?' I ask.

'Because if never been rejected by a girl.' He answers my question good.

'James you're on speaker. What did you find?' I ask.

'There are 8 of them and 3 prisoners. I'll send the maps of the building. The prisoners are not hurt.' He says. Wait, 3 prisoners?

'Who are the prisoners? There should only be one in there.' I ask.

There's a long silence and I hear him take a deep breath.'Sydney, I'm sorry but sister and Annabelle are in there.'

I stiffen up and I say in a small voice, 'Which sister one?'

'Carly.' He says while I take a deep breath and clench my jaw.

'I'm sending you the maps now. I'm watching over them.' He says trying to calm me. He is nearly as strong as me, but not strong enough to take down 8 strigori while protecting 3 three people.

'Thank you James.' I say and I disconnect the call and I push the phone towards the rest. I say nothing. Lord Ozera breaks the silence and they talk about a plan to rescue them. I should tell Tom, but I can't tell him. I can't tell him he might never see his daughter and child again and it's all my fault. If I wasn't an alchemist the strigori wouldn't have targeted them to get to me.

Adrian POV

Sydney looks like she can't feel any emotions but when I look at her aura I see she is so sad and scared. Scared for her sister and Annabelle. I also see she is angry and worried. I feel sad because I don't want her to be so down. I feel more determined to get them out. Why would I feel like that for her? No that's a stupid question. I don't feel like that for her. While the rest talks about breaking them out I turn to Sage.

'So Sage, James has never been rejected?' I ask to distract her. I feel myself becoming jealous about James. Why did I have to start a conversation on a subject I'm not comfortable with? Too late now.

'That's right.' She says and looks up to me with a heartbreaking smile.

'What would a goody like you want with a player like him?' I ask. It doesn't make any sense why do I feel like I have to protect her?

'James is no player and a good friend.' She says and I see her getting curious while I ask further.

'I'm sure he is a good _friend_.' I snap at her. She glares at me and I know I shouldn't have talked to her like that.

'What do you mean Adrian?' Sydney says getting frustrated and there is an adorable shade of red on her face.

'Are you sure he only sees you as a friend?' I say daring and I see a shocked face expression. Then she smiles and laughs.

'He does and yes I know that because he has a boyfriend.' She says while chuckling but stops after a few seconds. She thinks properbly of her sister and Annabelle. I look away embarrassed and I see that Lissa looks at us amused.

'Adrian, Sydney, we have a plan.' Lissa says and we turn to her to listen.

Rose POV

'You have some guest. Maybe you'll be friends?' A strigori says very sweet with an evil smile. She leaves and I see the others. A woman around the 25 I think. So 5 years older than me. In her arms is a little girl and by the looks it is her daughter. If I look at them I think they are Sydney's family. The woman is chained to the wall where Sydney first was. The little girl is chained to woman.

'I'm Rose Hathaway. Are you related to Sydney Sage?' I say looking at the woman and girl.

'I'm her older sister Carly and this beautiful fairy here is my daughter Annabelle.' The woman says.

The girl pushes her head in her mother's hair. 'Mommy when we go?' Annabelle asks.

'Not yet fairy, but how about you go to sleep. That way you will be rested for when we go to the zoo with Sydney.' Carly says to her daughter and strokes her hair.

'Ok mommy but we go see penguins?' She asks.

'Of course we will. We are going to see every animal there is but first you need to sleep.'

Annabelle nods and nuzzles into her mother.

'Why are we here?' Carly whispers to me.

'I think you and Annabelle are the persons Sydney loves the most. And they want to get back at her for something she has done.' I say. Who would they get for me? Comrade is a good fighter and Lissa is very good guarded. They are the persons I love the most. Oh I wish I was with Comrade.

'Who are they going to get for you?' Carly whispers.

'They can't get them they're too heavily guarded.' I say with confidence.

'I hope so.' She says.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think of it. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone I want to thank you for your review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Also I'm open for ideas what will happen next.

Chapter 5

Sydney POV

The plan is quite simple. The queen told us there will be two teams of damphirs. One team will kill all the strigori while the other team is saving the others. I have to wait outside and I'm not allowed to help them. They thought it's too dangerous for me, since I'm human. I still haven't told them I'm a witch and I hope I won't have to tell them.

I'm the only one with magic in my family. I inherited magic through my father. And my biological father is not Jared Sage, the Alchemist. He was a wizard who my mom had a love affair with. Jared does not know that and otherwise I'd be kicked out of the family a long time ago. My biological father was an evil man. My mom only loved him because he had a spell on her. I found that out when I was 16, because 6 years ago I joined a coven and learned about magic. I detected a spell in the stuff my mom hid about him. I also found out that he was a wizard who killed other wizards and witches so he could take over their magic. I vowed to never do that.

The car I sit in stops and I see the damphir teams getting in position. I'm staying behind with Lord Ozera, who I believe is a fire user. That'll help if we're attacked.

"They'll get your family out of there." Lord Ozera says to me sincerely.

"Thank you Lord Ozera. I know they'll get out but I can't help it. I worry too much about people. " I say at him. It's really nice he tries to cheer me up while a friend of him is also in there.

"You can call me Christian, since we kind off bonded through this situation." He says sarcastic.

I can't help but chuckle at this. "Alright, you can call me Sydney but how about we do for the next bonding something else?"

Christian chuckles too and gives me a smirk. I then hear something move. Why haven't I set up some detecting spells? How stupid was that off me. I quickly cast them now and I feel two strigori creeping up on us. How the hell can I warn Christian about this without being too obvious and why aren't the strigori attacking us straight away? Wait I know how to warn Christian. I make branches form a tree fall down on one of the strigori. The strigori are now standing in front of us.

"Who do we have here?" Asks the male with black hair and they look delighted to see us. They probably want to drink our blood.

"Looks like a snack, just for us." Answers the blonde male and shows us his fangs.

I look at Christian and say, "I prefer black haired."

He looks confused. Then he nods and I hope he gets it. "I prefer blondes." He says smirking.

So he does get it. I hide my smile and look at the one with black hair.

"Looks like we don't have a choice?" The blonde strigori says and the black haired leaps at me.

I fall to the ground while I pull my shield up. He can't touch me anymore. I let the shield fall and throw a fire ball at him. He ducks so it won't hit him. He throws himself at me and grabs my neck to keep it still. I didn't expect this kind of direct attack so I can't raise my shield anymore. So I grab his neck and fry him with electric bolts. He stops moving and I set him on fire. I make my magic burn him more quickly and he turns to dust and is blown away by the wind.

I turn around to Christian and I see him making a fire ring around the strigori. The ring is weak and Christian doesn't look like he can keep it up any longer. I create a fireball in my hand so hot it turns blue and throw it at the strigori who can go anywhere due the fire. The strigori gets hit and turns to dust and is also blown away like the other.

Christian looks surprised at me. "How can you have fire magic and so strong?"

"Not just fire magic and it's a long story for another time." I say. Shit why did I say my magic isn't only fire?

"Not just fire magic? What else then?" Christian asks me.

"Not now, I'll tell you later and I'd appreciate it if you keep it between us." I say pleading.

"Alright another time and I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Carly POV

I'm still in the same room with Annabelle and Rose when I hear a door kicked in. Rose looks happy. I guess there are people coming for saving us. The noise woke up Annabelle and she looks up at me.

"Mommy, what was that sound?" She asks.

"It was nothing important. Go back to sleep. I'm going to cover your ears so it won't bother you." I say. I pull her against me and push her against me and covering her ears. This way she won't hear or see something she shouldn't have this young.

"We're getting out of this alive." Rose whispers to me smiling.

I smile back at her, "I know."

Our door gets thrown open and I see a group in black walking towards us.

"We're getting you all out of here." The leader spoke to us while others break the chains.

Annabelle looks at me and asks. "Are these nice people?"

"Yes, they are. You have to listen to them, alright?" I say and she nods.

I get up while carrying her. "Ma'am let me carry her, so we'll get out quicker." One of them says. I nod and give him her.

"Annabelle he's going to carry you since I'm a bit tired." I say and she nods again.

We run to the door and go left a corridor in. We start to run and go down the stairs. We make a left and then a right. Then I see the door. We run through it and we're outside. I smile we've escaped. We don't stop running till we come across 5 cars. I see two figures standing by them but I can't make them out since the sun isn't up yet.

"Take them to the court, infirmary." The leader says.

Rose POV

We're by the car and I'm anxious to see Dimitri. Eddie says, "Take them to the court, infirmary."

I open my mouth to protest but Eddie is too quick for me, "Not you Rose, you're staying till the other group comes back. But for the rest of you move it and quick!"

Eddie gives me a stake and grins at me, "Good to have you back, Rose."

"Relax Castile, you're turning into a big softy if you go on like this." I say smirking.

"Sounds like Rose isn't hurt." I hear Sparky say behind me.

I turn around and see him giving me a small smile and Sydney is standing next to him looking happy for her family I guess. I look better at their clothes and I see they're ripped and with a lot of dirt.

"What did you two do?" I ask them.

"Good to see you are alright Rose and I'm sorry for leaving you there." Sydney says looking guilty.

"It's alright. But how did you get out?" I ask.

Her skins gone pale after that question and she says, "I'll tell you later. I'm sure you want to go to Dimitri first." Then she points to behind me and I see Dimitri walking to us with another group of damphirs. I smile and run into his arms.

"I missed you, my Roza." He whispers into my ear while we hug.

"I missed you too, Comrade." I whisper back and kiss him.


End file.
